


What She Sees

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Demons (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina sees the others, in a way different from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's all ITV.  
> Many thanks to gnimaerd for proof-reading.

Luke felt like his ancestors. It was strong enough for Mina to taste. Heady and bold like a good red wine. Like the ones Abraham always drank and Jonathan rarely did.

She had images of Luke, glances of what she picked up from Rupert and Ruby. Her own insight gave her what she needed to know. The insolence and interest that coloured every word he spoke, one acting as a shield for the other. The desperation to know more of his father. Vivid eyes, seeing everything, and the incredible reflexes that Abraham had passed onto him. Different shades of Van Helsings, recognisable and new. It was like looking down a very deep well. There was so much there that Luke had no idea about and so little time to discover it all. It made the corners of her mouth turn up.

Ruby was diamond-sharp and stinging and plastered through Luke's psyche. She was his constant, jabbering and teasing and so desperately attached to him that it hung around her like a cloud.

Ruby would be a problem, Mina decided early on, likely to disobey Rupert so that she could be with Luke no matter the danger. Of course, she was the one who was snatched and of course Luke raced after her. She was his weakness. No doubt she hated Mina's fur coats and thought classical music was boring. But as Luke was as attached to her as she was to him, Ruby was to be tolerated. She was the easiest to stand apart from.

Then there was Rupert. He hated every half-life, always seeing the creature that killed his wife, but he never hated her. Mina smiled, her private smile that photographers and her publicist loved. Only Rupert knew where she kept her treasured photograph of Jonathan, the one where he was sat with his journals and his eyes were shining. Rupert knew what not to say.

He took whiskey in his coffee after a particularly trying night and thought she didn't know that he often watched the tape of Jay talking to Luke when no one else was around. He was the only person alive who kissed her hand. It was the only time her skin felt vaguely warm.

Mina always saw the dead. They filled the world around her. But Rupert, he pulled her back to herself, to the here and now. He knew the temptation to get lost. Inside her head, he burned.

_-the end_


End file.
